Dean, Sam's protector!
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This was written for Jasper's Mom. She wanted a story about Sam and Dean in elementary school. Dean protecting Sam no matter what. This does contain spanking of a minor. Move on if not your thing. I don't own any of the characters and make no money off of it!


-This was written for Jasper's Mom!

PROMPT: When you get in the mood, would you do a story on Dean and Sam's school days as Elementary age kids? I know they haven't stayed long enough in one place to stick with a school but say a school setting in some story. I can see Dean as a tough guy protecting his little brother at all costs.

Dean was more nervous than his Dad, Uncle Bobby and even Sammy. They got to Uncle Bobby's about a week ago, which normally didn't bother Dean. He loved his Uncle Bobby. It was the reason they were there that had Dean's nerves all a twitter. The reason they were putting down roots in Sioux Falls, South Dakota was that Sammy turned five back in May. It was now August and Sam was about to start school.

They were both enrolled at Baker Elementary school. Sam in kindergarten and Dean in the forth grade. Dean couldn't believe that they were going to let Sammy go to school.

"How can you just let him go?"

"Dean, first of all, watch your tone and second you go to school."

"But I'm older and can take care of myself."

"I big too Dean. I can do yots of things awl by mysewf just yike you."

"I meant protect yourself dip wad."

John swatted Dean once.

"Don't call your brother names Dean!"

"Sorry Sammy."

"It's okay Dean. I just want to yearn and pway. Why I need to be patected?"

"Protected Sammy, and what if someone tries to hurt you or something? "

"DEAN ENOUGH"

"Dad can't you or Uncle Bobby home school him?"

"No, He's going to school with you. He'll be fine."

"You know what's out there."

John grabbed Dean and dragged him into the other room.

"Unca Bobby, what did Dean mean? What's out there?"

"Nothing's out there Sammy. Dean just doesn't like the thought of you with none of us around. But you're going to be just fine. Dean just loves you and is trying to be a good big brother."

"Cause he always patects me?"

"Yes, we all protect you Sammy."

"Daddy's mad. I wish he wouldn't spank Dean for wanting me safe." Sammy says through tears hearing Dean getting a spanking. Bobby scooped Sammy up and headed to the other room out of ear shot.

"Daddy, Ow I'm sorry. Stop please. OUCH I'm just scared."

John felt a overwhelming sense of pride in his oldest. He finished up with two swats to each sit spot. He pulled Dean into his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay sport. All done. You can't say things like that. Sammy's too young to know about those kind of dangers."

"But I knew at his age."

"But that wasn't my choice. I wish every day that you still didn't know. I can't change that though. We can however, protect Sammy and let him be a kid as long as possible."

"You said we."

"Yes, Uncle Bobby, you and me."

"Me too?"

"Yes Dean you can protect him better than us adults can in a way. Not only do you know what to look for, you spend the most time with him and he looks up and listens to you."

"I'm just so scared. What if something happens and none of us are there?"

"Look sport, I know you're scared. I am too. I was really scared when you went to school for the first time."

"Really?" Dean asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Of course. Your my baby too." John laughed knowing what Dean was going to say.

"I'm not a baby Dad."

"I know son. All I'm trying to say is that you are my boy and it was very hard for me to let you out of my sight. I worry about both of you. But look at you now. You're going into the fourth grade."

"But I knew about the "baddies" Sammy doesn't."

"Can we please keep it that way for as long as possible?"

"Yes sir."

"I don't like punishing you or your brother but I will spank you again if you continue to talk about this in front of him. Do you understand that Dean?"

"Yes sir I got it and I agree; I don't want him to know either."

"Okay let's go back in there and let him know you're okay and be excited for him. You'll be in the same building so you can kind of look out for him. Okay?"

"Yes sir." Dean answered. John didn't know he was going to live to regret those words.

They walk back into the room and Sam hits Dean full force with a big hug.

"Tiger what's wrong?"

"I'm sowwy Dean."

Dean pushes Sam back and crouches down wiping his tears. "Sorry for what?"

"For scaring you by wanting to go to school. I won't go if you're too scared."

"Excuse me, you're going to school Samuel." John states.

"Not if it makes Dean scared! I won't do it and you can't make me!"

"Sammy don't." Dean begs putting a hand on his shoulder. "Dad please."

"Samuel Joseph come here now." Dad says pointing to a spot near him.

Sam slowly walks to his Dad.

"Sam, keep your mouth shut, please!" Dean pleads

He gets to the spot his Dad pointed to and is turned to the side and popped once.

"Do you get to talk me like that?"

"No sir." Sam says through tears.

"Do you need a longer reminder of how to speak to me?"

"No Daddy sir I wiwlly don't. But Dean's scared."

"Dean and I talked about that already and he's okay now."

"You mean you spanked him not talked to him. You're mean!"

Dean just shook his head. His little brother had a mouth and if he didn't learn to control it, he would have lots of trouble sitting in his future. Dad picked Sam up, put him over his knee and proceeded to give him six swats. Sam was crying hard after the second one. As soon as he finished he turned Sam around to hug him. Sam wrapped his arms around John's neck and held tight. He was whispering "I'm sowwy" over and over into Dad's neck.

John held his son and rubbed his back comforting him with words of encouragement until he calmed down.

"You ready to be respectful now Sam?"

"Yes sir Daddy. I'm sowwy"

"You've got to watch how you talk to me or any adult. Disrespect won't be tolerated."

"Okay Daddy." John looked at his baby. "I meant yes sir."

"Yes I spanked Dean for not following my orders but then we did talk. He agrees with me that even though we are scared to have you away from us, you are growing up and we have to let you go to school and have fun."

"Reawy Dean?" Sammy said looking hopeful towards his brother.

Dean didn't miss the look his Dad was giving him. He knew he better give the correct answer or risk another trip over his Dad's knee.

"Yes really, in fact I'm jealous."

"Reawy why?" Sam perked up looking like this might turn out okay.

"Because when I started Kindergarten, I went to the same school and Mrs. Ferris was my teacher too."

"Wow, what was she yike." Sam looked to his Dad for permission to get down. John kissed his head and set him on the ground.

"She was my favorite teacher. We played games and she taught me to read and write."

"Cool and she's my teacher."

"Yes she is."

Suddenly Sam got quiet and looked sad as he walked away.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asked

"She won't yike me."

"Why not?"

"I'm not as smart as you."

"You are so much smarter than I was when I was in her class. You're great she's gonna love you."

"Thanks Dean."

"Anytime squirt."

"Alright, I see two boys who need baths and to get ready for bed. School starts tomorrow."

"Yes sir," the both say and they head up to the bathroom.

Both boys cleaned up and in bed. They get tucked in. a few minutes later Dean looks up to see his baby brother standing by his bed. He pulls back the covers and let's Sam in.

"What's wrong tiger?"

John hears the movements and is about to go into the bedroom when he hears Sammy talking.

"I'm cited and scared awl at the same time. What if the other kids hates me or is mean to me? What if I can't learn or Mrs. Ferris don't like me?"

"First of all it's normal to be excited and scared at the same time. Nobody is going to hate you, kids or Mrs. Ferris. You not being able to learn is silly. Who knows how to tie his shoes?"

"I do."

John smiles listening to Dean reassuring his baby brother.

"Who knows how to spell his name?"

"I knows that too."

"Well then that proves that you know how to learn."

"I guess I do. Your right!"

"And as far as somebody wanting to hurt you, they'd have to get passed me first."

"What if you aren't there?"

"Then I guarantee they won't touch you again after I'm done with them."

John figures he'd better say something so they settle down.

"Boys, do I have to come in there? You won't like the result if I do!"

Bobby and he laugh when they quickly hear the two say,

"No sir. Sorry."

Sam whispers "Dean tewl me a story."

"Okay but it has to be really quiet so listen good."

"I will."

John and Bobby both get close enough to hear too.

"My first day of kindergarten was an exciting day. I got to get new clothes, and crayons and stuff like Dad bought you. I got up and got ready and headed to the car to go. Dad followed me. He closed the door and put his arm on my shoulder and guided me to the Impala. I stopped suddenly. Dad looked down at me and told me it was okay. He asked what was wrong when I didn't budge. I looked up at him and asked 'Where's Sammy? You forgot him.'"

"OH NO, why did he forget me? Did he leave me alone?"

"No never silly, he left you with Uncle Bobby. I thought you and I were going to both go to school and Dad explained to me that you were too little. I started to go back into the house and Dad asked me where I thought I was going. I told him I couldn't leave you. A long talk and a few swats later I was on my way to my first day of school."

"Was it fun." YAAAWWWNNN Sam was getting sleepy.

"It was great." Dean pulled Sammy closer. Sammy put his head on Dean's chest and snuggled with him. Dean wrapped his arm around his baby brother and continued his story rubbing his back to get him to sleep.

"Mrs. Ferris was the nicest teacher. She understood that I was a big brother and was missing you. She secretly let me tape a picture of you in my desk so when I was missing you I could look at it and then I felt better."

Dean kissed Sam on the head as he fell asleep and he whispered,

"If mom was right and you Angels are watching us, then please watch over Sammy when he is away from his family!" Dean prayed and rolled over and went to sleep.

Dad got Sam and Dean up and fed and in the Impala. Dean was very nervous for Sam.

"Okay Dean, head to class."

"Dad please let me walk Sam to class. I need to know where he's gonna be."

"Calm down son. You can come with us and see. Then you need to go straight to your class."

They walked into the class room and Dean helped Sam find his spot. Dean was scouting out all the kids for potential threats to Sammy.

Mrs. Ferris noticed Dean and remembered him doing the same thing four years ago. She never found out what he was doing but he felt better so she let him go. When he seems satisfied she called out to him,

"Dean? Dean Winchester?"

"Mrs. Ferris." Dean hollered and ran to her.

She hugged him tight. He soaked up the 'motherly' attention. Then she asked him,

"What brings you here? I know you aren't still in kindergarten are you?"

"No, Mrs. Ferris." Dean blushed. "This is my little brother Samuel. Remember I used to keep a picture of him in my desk? It's his first day today."

"Well Samuel, It's nice to meet you and I'm so happy to have you in my class."

"Hi Mrs. Ferris, I'm Sammy, it's nice to meet you too."

"Well, I see you have your brother's manners."

"Yes, Daddy makes us be spectful to adults. We get in trouble if we aren't."

John blushes a little.

"Sammy," Dean chastises.

"Well, then you have a really good Daddy!"

"Yes I do." Sam says and he crooks his finger so Mrs. Ferris gets closer. She leans down and Sam whispers, "Even when I do something bad and he spanks me, it's cause he yoves me."

"Samuel!"

"Oh no, that's his mad voice," Sam whispered. "I'm sowwy was I bad?"

"No, what you said was good and yes, your Daddy loves you." She stands back up and says, "Why don't you get settled in."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Dean good to see you again. I remember how important Sammy is to you and I promise to take good care of him."

"Yes he is, thank you Ma'am."

"Okay then, run on to class before you're late." Dad instructs.

"Yes Ma'am." Dean turns to leave, "Mrs. Ferris?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Would you keep Sammy with you until I can pick him up?"

"Yes, I can do that."

"Thank you." Dean hollers as he runs to his class.

"Sorry about that." John says.

"Mr. Winchester, it's okay. We're backwoods by today's standards. Most kids here get spanked by their parents and we still have corporal punishment in the school. Don't worry I remember your rules about that with Dean. I'm sure there won't be any problems."

"Thank you Mrs. Ferris. I know Sammy's in capable hands. Let me know of any problems."

"I will thank you."

John looked at Sam and smiled as he was making friends already. As he walked back to the Impala he said a silent prayer for no problems today.

Every chance Dean got he peeked in the door to Sam's classroom. He had to make sure his brother was okay.

"Mr. Winchester."

Dean cringed as this was the third time he'd been caught outside of Sam's door.

"Mr. Benedict."

"What are you doing Dean?"

"Just checking on Sammy sir."

"Where are you supposed to be this time?"

"The bathroom sir."

"This is starting to be a problem Dean."

"Sorry sir, this is hard for me. I can't help it and I'm not sure I can stop until I feel comfortable. I'm asking you not to tell my Dad but will understand if you do."

"Dean, I understand you are very protective of your brother. But, I can't keep allowing you to leave class to come here. When Sam sees you it stops him from settling down and we can't keep you safe if we don't know where you are understand?"

"Yes sir, my Dad took the day off if you need to call him. I'll follow you to your office sir."

"Dean, I like you I really do. I also admire your dedication to Sam. That being said, this is your last warning! If I catch you out here at any time I'll be forced to call your Dad or Uncle and get permission to give you three licks. Understand?"

"Yes sir, I really am sorry." Dean sounded so distraught.

"Dean?"

"Yes sir?"

"You have my permission to check on him at lunch but you need to tell your teacher where you are going and that I gave you permission. Okay?"

"Yes sir! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, now scoot. I don't want to hear about you coming back any other time today."

"Yes sir."

Dean went back to his class and started his work. He was answering questions and trying is hardest to stay there and not to check on Sam. He survived the morning and was relieved to see his baby brother was fine at lunch. The afternoon proved to be too much. He resisted for about two hours but the pull was so strong. He couldn't concentrate all he could think about was something hurting Sam. He decided he'd had to see Sam. The teacher gave him a pass for the restroom and he rushed to used the bathroom and then ran to peek into Sam's door. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned to quickly get back to his class and ran straight into Mr. Benedict.

"Follow me Dean."

"Yes sir."

Nothing else was said. Dean followed Mr. Benedict to his office. He held the door for Dean to go in first.

"Find a spot Dean, I'll be right back."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry. Really I am."

"I know you are Dean. I believe you. But I warned you and I can't allow this to continue."

Dean, unsure of what the principal meant when he told him to find a spot, knew what his Dad would've meant and so he stood nose in the corner.

"Miss Cassidy, can you get me John Winchester on the phone please?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you. Oh, and tell Mrs. Sampson, I have Dean Winchester."

"Yes sir."

He walked back into his office and expected to see Dean in a chair and actually had to look around to find him. He felt bad to have to call his Dad on the first day but this couldn't be allowed to continue.

"Dean?"

"Yes sir," was heard from the corner.

"You don't have to stand in the corner, I meant find a seat."

"If you're calling my Dad sir, this is where I need to be."

"I'm sorry but yes, I'm calling your Dad."

"Mr. Benedict, Mr Winchester's on line two."

"Thank you Kate." He picked up line two. "Mr. Winchester, this is Mr. Benedict the principal of Baker elementary."

"Is anyone hurt?" John asked quickly.

"No."

John sighed deeply, "Thank goodness. Which one?"

"Dean sir."

"Call me John please. Is Dean near you?"

"Yes John he is?"

"Do you have speaker phone?"

"Yes." Mr. Benedict pressed the button, "You're on speaker John."

"Thank you Mr. Benedict. John said, "Dean, want to explain to me exactly why I'm being called on the first day of school?"

"First things first son, Where are you?"

"In the corner Sir." Dean answered but his voice was muffled.

"Good choice. Turn around so I can hear your answers. What did you do?"

"Mr. Benedict told me to find a place, he meant chair and I knew you'd want me here." Dean started tearing up, "I'm sorry sir, I couldn't stop myself. I tried I really did."

"Jonathan Dean!"

Dean jumped to attention. "Yes sir."

"What did you do?"

"I kept sneaking away from where I was supposed to be to check on Sam."

"So you were wandering around the school where nobody knew where you were so you could peek into Sam's door and check on your little brother?"

"Yes sir."

"How many times?"

"Four times all together. I was warned after the third one that he would call you."

"But you went anyway?"

"Yes sir, sorry."

"So what is the punishment?"

"He wants permission to give me three licks sir."

"Mr. Benedict that's fine with me but please leave the speaker phone on."

"Okay Mr. Winchester." Mr. Benedict opened the drawer and got out the paddle.

"Dean come over here and bend over this stool and count."

Dean did as he was told. Mr. Benedict rested the paddle on Dean's backside, raised it and lowered it quickly.

"OWWWW" Dean yelled but he didn't get up.

"Dean?"

"Sorry one."

The paddle was placed back against his bottom, pulled back then,

"CRACK, OWWWWW." Dean was crying. "Two sir!"

"You're doing great Dean. Only one more." Dad encouraged.

"CRACK, OWWWW. OWWW OWWW Three sir OUCH!"

"Dean?" John asks.

"Yes sir?"

"Back to the corner until Mr. Benedict releases you. We'll talk about this later."

"Yes sir."

"And sport? It's okay."

"Thanks Dad. I'm sorry."

"I know, corner now!" John orders. "Mr. Benedict please pick up."

"Yes Mr. Winchester?"

"I'm sorry for Dean's behavior he will be better tomorrow."

"I've worked out a plan where he can know Sammy's okay and not get into trouble. Would you like me to send the details home with him? I don't want this to be a problem."

"I guarantee you the problem has stopped Mr. Benedict! But please send the plan home."

"Okay, sorry to take up your time."

"Don't worry about it, I've got time when it comes to my son's. Let him out when you feel he's served his time."

"Yes Mr. Winchester. Thank you for your support."

"Thank you for the phone call."

With that John hung up the phone and ran his hand down his face.

"What's up with our Dean?" Bobby asked.

"He's not ready to let someone else take care of Sammy. He keeps sneaking out of class to check on him."

"Awww ain't that sweet!" Bobby said laughing

"Shut up Singer. I think he'll be better tomorrow."

"Why you going to spank him?"

"Yes, but not for what you think. He was where nobody knew where he was and was also told more than once by the principal to stay put and he got paddled at school."

"Ouch, I always hated that."

"I'll bet you ended up bent over the principal's desk more times than you can count."

"I can too count that high Winchester!"

They both had a good laugh.

"No, I think when Sammy tells Dean how much fun he had, Dean will back off."

"Good point. So when you picking them up?"

"If we stop for a coffee, about now, you wanna ride?"

"Sure!"

They got in the car and headed off to the school to collect their boys. Sammy was excited and bouncing all the way to the car. Dean was more subdued because he knew what his Dad would say about his behavior earlier.

"So Sammy, did you have a good day?"

"Yes Daddy it was so much fun. I learned my teacher's name is Mrs. Ferris." Sammy said forgetting that they already knew.

"Oh, really?" Uncle Bobby asked.

"Yeah Unca Bobby and she is nice and sweet. I'm gonna marry her."

"You are?" Bobby gulped.

"Yep when I'm bigger yike you or Daddy,"

"Well, I'm glad for you." Bobby didn't have a clue what else to say to that. So he changed the subject and asked Dean as he got into the car, "Dean, how was your day?" He instant regretted the words hearing Dean hiss as he sat down.

"Daddy, somethings wrong with Dean!"

"What do you mean Sammy?"

"Somebody spanked him and it wasn't you. Go find out who and get em Daddy."

"Tiger, Dad already know who spanked me."

"Who?" Sam seamed scared because they go to the same school.

"The principal son. Dean got in trouble at school and got paddled."

"No why?"

"I didn't mind Sammy. I was told not to do something and I kept doing it."

"I'm sowwy Dean."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because you got paddled."

"It won't happen again will it son?" John asked Dean.

"No sir, I'm sure if I had any thoughts about doing it tomorrow, you'll make sure they are gone soon."

"You're right about that one. Go to your room and change and find a corner."

"Daddy, are you going to spank him?"

"Yes Sammy, you know the rules, someone has to spank you, then that means that you disobeyed me and you get another spanking."

"Yes sir, Daddy can I go change into play clothes?"

John knew he wanted to talk to Dean but agreed to it anyway, "sure thing tiger. Then I need you to stay out of your room until I say it's okay, got it?"

"Yes sir Daddy!"

John loved it when Sammy answered with 'yes sir Daddy'. He knows he should correct him but it's just so cute that he can't bring himself to do it. He missed out on a lot of this with Dean because he knew about what killed his Mom and grew up way to fast. He feels guilty for having to go spank him for doing what he'd trained Dean to do but what choice did he have. Yes it's good for Dean to want to protect Sammy but he can't do it at the expense of his own protection and without anyone knowing where he was, Dean could have very well been in danger and John wasn't going to take the chance the something happen to either of his sons. So, he was going to climb those stairs and pull his oldest over his knee and spank him. He needed a coffee first so he headed to the kitchen and a few kind words from his best friend.

Sammy walked into the room him and Dean share. He saw his brother pulling up sleep pants over his bare backside. He gasped when he saw the still pinkish paddle marks on Dean's backside. Sammy started to tear up.

"Hey tiger, no crying. I'm fine."

"Why didn't you put on boxers Dean?"

"Sammy, My butt hurts now and when Dad is done, I'll be worse. Less to put back on!"

"Dean what did you keep doing that you weren't supposed to do?"

"Nothing you need to know about."

"Was is checking on me?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I gotted teased today for being a baby."

"Who teased you? I'll kick their ass!"

"A yot of kids saw you. And Dean I yove you but I don't need you to check on me so much."

"I think I'll remember not to when Dad finishes with me. I probably won't be able to sit tomorrow without remembering to stay where I'm supposed to."

Dean walked over to the corner and waited for his Dad. He wasn't prepared for his little brother to walk up behind him and grab him in a big hug crying. Dean turned around and got down to Sammy's level and hugged him back. Dad quietly walked in and saw his sons hugging. He looked to Dean for answers and Dean just shrugged.

"Hey Sammy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I knows you're in trouble because of me and I'm sowwy."

"Hey, I'm in trouble because I didn't listen to Mr. Benedict not because of you."

"Thank you for looking out for me Dean."

"Anytime. Now, you need to go find Uncle Bobby and maybe see if you can play outside."

"I want to tell Daddy to not spank you."

"Sorry kiddo, Dean's getting spanked. Take Dean's advice and go find Uncle Bobby."

"Yes sir Daddy." Sammy answered. He gave Dean another big hug and said, "I wove you Dean."

"I love you too Sammy so go."

They waited until they heard Sammy on the stairs before John called his son to his side by the bed. He looked at Dean.

"So sport, want to tell me what went on today?"

"I kept thinking about the "baddies" Daddy and I got scared and I couldn't think about anything else until I saw with my own two eyes that Sammy was okay. It was like a dark obsession that wouldn't go away until I saw Sammy. I convinced the teacher that I had an upset stomach so I could keep going to the rest room."

"Well hopefully you remember this moment tomorrow before you try to do this again. I promise if we revisit this tomorrow you'll get two with the belt. Are we on the same page son?"

"Yes sir, sorry Daddy. Don't worry about a repeat. Sam got teased because of me and I won't let it happen again."

Dad took up his spot on the bed and guided Dean over to stand next to him.

"You understand why we're here Dean?"

"Yes sir I disobeyed you and Mr. Benedict. I put myself in danger and embarrassed Sammy."

"You are only being punished for disobeying me. The principal took care of your disobedience to him and I'm not punishing you for embarrassing Sammy."

"Yes Daddy."

"Okay Son, drop the pants and get over my knee."

"Daddy, I promise not to do it again. Please don't spank me."

"Dean this is happening so you might as well just obey me. Don't make it harder on yourself."

Dean did as ordered and dropped his sleep pants as one lone tear ran down his face and lay over his Dad's awaiting lap. John wasn't happy about doing this but knew he had to stick to his guns so he started the spanking. He wasn't using nearly full force just enough to sting a bit. He went slow and steady and when Dean's backside turned pink, stepped it up another small notch, which caused Dean to step it up a notch too.

"Owww Daddy, Stop Ouch please."

John got a tighter hold on his son as he was squirming and trying to run away. His point made, Dean's butt was light red, he dropped one knee and raised the other and attacked sit spots and thighs. He spanked a bit harder and faster to finish.

Dean started wiggling and yelling. He promised to be good as his tears fell and he couldn't breathe through his nose. He begged at the start and just broke down and sobbed.

When Dean reached the breaking point, John finished with three of the hardest spanks to his sit spots and quit.

He rubbed his hand up and down his back and told him,

"You did so great Dean, All done son. It's all over." He kept rubbing Dean's back and chanting until Dean calmed down. "I got you son. Daddy's here. I love you Dean."

"I love you too Dad." Dean proclaimed through broken tears.

Once Dean was calmed down, John pulled up his sleep pants and held Dean in his lap. Dean hugged his Dad for a few minutes and asked,

"Daddy, I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"Good boy Dean."

"Dad, can I have a nap so I can regroup before dinner."

John tucked his son into the bed, kissed him on the head and said,

"Sweet dreams, you're in here for the night. I'll bring up diner."

"Yes sir thanks."

As soon as Dad left the room Dean was trying to think of the kids in Sam's class. 'Was there anyone who he could trust to spy and tell him who was teasing his brother so he could stop it?' he hoped he could think of a name and put an end to Sam's teasing.

I'm sure there will be more School stories in the future. Any other ideas for one?


End file.
